zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Link/Super Smash Bros.
Toon Link is a playable character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. His model is based off of Link's "cutesy", cel-shaded appearance in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Four Swords, The Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, and Tri Force Heroes. Toon Link appears to be a replacement for Young Link, a playable character from Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Brawl, he is unlocked by either completing the Subspace Emissary when fighting him on The Forest stage, by completing Classic Mode as Link, or by participating in 400 Brawls. In Nintendo 3DS / Wii U however, he is not an unlockable character and is playable from the start of the game. ]] Toon Link's fighting style is a modified duplicate of Link's; though faster and lighter than the older Link, Toon Link is substantially weaker, and does not possess the ability to kick due to his stubby legs. Toon Link wields both the Master Sword and Hero's Shield which can block most projectiles. Toon Link can also use the Hookshot to grab opponents from a short distance and to grab ledges. He can also perform wall jumps, which Link cannot. Two of his taunts are the same in both games, these being waving the Wind Waker around followed by a musical note, and swinging his sword wildly in a comical fashion. His other taunt in ''Brawl is sheathing his sword and glancing from side to side, while in Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, it was changed to him sheathing his sword and watching a fairy briefly flutter around him. His final Smash ("Triforce Slash") is the same as Link's and consists of Toon Link immobilizing his opponent in a giant Triforce before repeatedly hitting his victim with the Master Sword and launching him out of the stage. Attacks Ground Attacks Smash Attacks Air Attacks Special Attacks Other References to the Zelda series One of Toon Link's palette swaps feature him with brown sleeves and slightly darker hair and tunic color. This is a reference to the design for the tunics worn by Link in the earlier games, such as The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. A similar costume exclusive to Nintendo 3DS / Wii U resembles his appearance from A Link Between Worlds. Toon Link also has a black palette swap that also features black skin and red eyes; a reference to Dark Link. Toon Link's red, blue and purple palette swaps are a reference to the three Link copies from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Toon Link is a required participant in two event matches in Brawl: in Event Match 37: The Pirate Airship, Toon Link must battle two Yoshis, the winning conditions being that Toon Link must KO them when the Pirate Ship is launched into the sky by a whirlwind; in Co-Op Event 15: Four Swords Brawl, both players are given control over two Toon Links, who must gather 500 coins in a Coin Battle. The different Toon Links wear the tunic colors used by the four Links in Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. Toon Link is one of the few characters in Brawl to not play a role in the story of the Subspace Emissary. Instead, after the Great Maze has been completed, he can be fought by entering a secret door in The Forest stage. Interestingly, Toon Link appears to possess the fully powered Master Sword obtained after beating the Wind and Earth Temples in The Wind Waker, but Link can only obtain this version of the Master Sword after obtaining the Power Bracelets and Mirror Shield, which he does not have equipped in the Super Smash Bros. games. Gallery File:Toon Link (Super Smash Bros Brawl).png|Toon Link's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Dark Toon Link.png|Toon Link's Dark Link palette swap File:Toon Link Palette Swaps.png|All of Toon Link's palette swaps File:Triforce Slash (Toon Link).jpg|Toon Link performing his Final Smash, the Triforce Slash File:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Pirate Ship (The Wind Waker) Omega Form (Pirate Ship).png|Toon Link performing the Triforce Slash on Ganondorf in the Omega form of the Pirate Ship stage from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U See also * Link * Young Link ja:トウーンリンク es:Toon Link Category:Hylians Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters